


All the crazy things I did tonight, those would be the best memories

by Miuumitsu



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Yomiels und Sissels erste Begegnung.
Relationships: Sissel - Yomiel's Wife/Yomiel (Ghost Trick)





	All the crazy things I did tonight, those would be the best memories

Der große Raum war dunkel und bis in die hintersten Winkel überfüllt. Laute Musik dröhnte aus den Boxen, gleißende Lichter in den erdenklichsten und unerdenklichsten Farben wurden von hektisch blinkenden und sich drehenden Lampen in alle Richtungen geschossen. Die Luft schien zu vibrieren; der Boden tat es tatsächlich, während sich Hunderte von tanzenden Gestalten rhythmisch zur Musik bewegten und Körper sich aneinander drängten.

So war es immer. Er kam oft hierher, liebte das muntere Treiben und das Nachtleben, das so ganz anders war als sein Job als Systemingenieur, den er jedoch nicht weniger liebte. Er kam oft mit Freunden hierher, und selbst wenn er allein kam, dann blieb er nicht lange allein.

Ein Grinsen legte sich in die Mundwinkel des blonden Mannes, und die Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille, die er für den Coolness-Faktor trug, grinsten vor jedermann verborgen ebenfalls. Ja, die Ladies fanden stets Gefallen an ihm und er an ihnen. Über Einsamkeit konnte er sich wirklich nicht beklagen, und auch jetzt glitt sein Blick über die Fläche, auf der Suche nach einer potentiellen Tanzpartnerin. Es waren viele hübsche Damen darunter, keine Frage. Aber er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie zwar hübsch, aber einander zu ähnlich, zu austauschbar waren. Sein Blick war auf der Suche nach etwas anderem, _Besonderem_ , nach einer, die anders war als alle anderen.

Er blieb hängen an einer, die diesem Kriterium zwar entsprach, aber ansonsten definitiv nicht zu seinem Beuteschema gehörte. Viel zu brav waren das lange Kleid, die sorgsam zusammengebundenen Haare, die unbeholfenen Bewegungen, mit denen das Mädchen sich zur Musik zu bewegen versuchte. Sie wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz, und vielleicht war es gerade das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Ohne Zweifel war sie hübsch. Sehr hübsch, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er das dachte. Links und rechts und überall um sie herum tanzten die spärlichst bekleideten Mädchen, aber er blieb an diesem hier hängen, verfolgte jede Gestik, jede Mimik und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er zu lächeln begonnen hatte.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, war er aufgestanden. Die fragenden Blicke und Rufe seiner Freunde registrierte er nicht.

Sie wusste, dass sie furchtbar albern aussehen musste und sie fühlte sich alles andere als wohl dabei, hier zu sein. Aber sie hatte ihren Freundinnen versprochen, sie wenigstens einmal auf eine ihrer abendlichen Touren zu begleiten, und ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatten sie sie auch schon auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt, wo sie sich nun wahrscheinlich zum Gespött aller machte. Wobei, nein. Es war furchtbar voll, laut und dunkel, da würde sich niemand die Zeit nehmen, ihr Beachtung zu schenken. Trotzdem hatte sie sich jetzt lange genug tapfer geschlagen, es war Zeit für eine Pause. Sie wandte sich um und wäre beinahe mit einem blonden jungen Mann zusammengestoßen, der just in diesem Augenblick in ihre Richtung lief. Hinter der großen Sonnenbrille, die bei den gegenwärtigen Lichtverhältnissen ziemlich unnütz war, glaubte sie ein Augenpaar verschmitzt lächeln zu sehen.

„Hallo.“

„Hallo.“ Sie erwiderte den Gruß und sah ihn mit großen, überraschten Augen an.

Und ihm versagte die Stimme.

Jeder coole Spruch, den er sich sonst gar nicht erst zurechtlegen musste, jeder flirtende Blick, der ihm sonst wie angeboren zu sein schien, war mit einem Mal weg. Stattdessen starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an und wirkte ein wenig dümmlich dabei.

Ein fragendes, aber äußerst unsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich … ähm, kommst du öfter hierher?“ Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können für den vielleicht dümmsten Anmachspruch aller Zeiten und wusste nicht, wie dieser es geschafft hatte, ihm über die Lippen zu kommen.

Aber sie lächelte weiter und antwortete ihm, und das war es schon wert.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht … Ich bin mit Freundinnen hier. ‚Mitgeschleppt’ sozusagen.“ Sie lachte verlegen, fand sich wohl selbst ziemlich albern, und er fand sie hinreißend.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?“

Ein zweites Mal fanden überraschte Augen seinen Blick.

„Ich kann es nicht besonders …“ Fast hätte er ‚Ich weiß’ geantwortet, aber er konnte sich gerade noch bremsen und winkte stattdessen ab.

„Egal. Bitte?“

Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, aber irgendetwas an dem Fremden schien ihr vertrauenerweckend genug, dass sie zustimmend nickte, und sie ließ es geschehen, dass er sanft nach ihrer Hand griff und sie zurück zur Tanzfläche führte.

Sie hatte kein Talent, aber sie passte sich seinen Bewegungen so wunderbar an, dass das Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht fand. Es verging ein Lied, zwei, und schließlich hörte er auf, sie zu zählen. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte er inzwischen schon dreimal geküsst, aber jetzt geschah nicht mehr, als dass seine Hände, die er bis dahin brav bei sich behalten hatte, irgendwann ihre Seiten fanden, und er war erleichtert und überrascht und beseelt, als sie es geschehen ließ und ihn genauso offen anlächelte wie zuvor.

„Wie … wie heißt du? Ich bin Yomiel.“

„Sissel.“

Seine Lippen formten stumm ihren Namen und ein unbekanntes Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Sie strahlte ihn an, und am liebsten hätte er sie nie wieder losgelassen.

Aber schließlich merkte er, dass sie müde wurde, und verließ, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, mit ihr die Tanzfläche. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, und so war er nicht böse, als ihr Blick das Zifferblatt ihrer Armbanduhr suchte.

„Es ist spät … Ich sollte heim …“ Wie automatisch legte sich sein Arm, der noch immer an ihrer Seite geruht hatte, enger um den zierlichen Körper.

„Ok …“ Es war nicht ok, verdammt. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr, bis seine Stirn fast ihre berührte. Sie wich ihm nicht aus.

„Seh ich dich wieder?“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen und sie konnte sie über die dröhnende Lautstärke nur so deutlich hören, weil er ihr so nah war.

„Wie gesagt, ich komm nicht wirklich oft her …“ Auch sie sprach unendlich leise.

Er nickte verstehend, trat dann einen Schritt von ihr weg und wühlte in seinen Taschen, bis er einen kleinen Zettel und einen Stift fand. Er kritzelte seinen Namen und ein paar Zahlen auf das Blatt und reichte es ihr.

„Ruf mich an.“ Sie nahm es und nickte leicht. „Ok, dann … mach’s gut.“ Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann ging er niemals, und so wandte er sich also ab, erhob noch einmal wie beiläufig die Hand zum Gruß und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

Aber er wusste nicht, ob es klug war, so überstürzt zu gehen. Vielleicht hätte er noch einen Moment bleiben, noch irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas _tun_ sollen, irgendetwas, damit sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, irgendetwas, um ihr zu zeigen, dass –

„Yomiel!“ Er drehte sich herum zu dem Mädchen, das ihm hinterhergelaufen war, seinen fragenden Blick ignorierte und in seine Tasche griff, in der er den Stift verstaut hatte. Eilig kritzelte sie etwas auf eine abgerissene Ecke des Zettels, den er ihr gerade gegeben hatte, und steckte dann Stift sowie Notiz zurück in seine Tasche. Noch immer blickte er sie fragend an, und sie musste ihn nicht ansehen, um es zu wissen. „Ich trau mich niemals, dich selbst anzurufen … Also, bis bald.“ Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, verschwand in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freundinnen vermutete.

Als sie seinen Namen gerufen hatte, hatte sein Herz einen kurzen Freudensprung vollführt. Und während er nun die Hand um das kleine Stück Papier in seiner Tasche schloss, pochte es so ungewohnt heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war mit einem Mal so sanft und zufrieden, dass es ihm selbst fremd vorkam.

Und als seine Freunde, zu denen er nun endlich zurückging, ihn skeptisch betrachteten und fragten: „Was ist dir denn passiert?“, da schaffte es das Lächeln sogar, noch ein wenig zufriedener zu werden.

„Ich habe heute die Frau getroffen, die ich heiraten werde.“


End file.
